Tana
, Turner |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |nationality =Frelia |occupation(s)=Princess of Frelia |relatives =Hayden (Father) Innes (Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Escape! in Chapter 9: [[Distant Blade] (Eirika's route) or Chapter 9: Fort Rigwald (Ephraim's route)] |class =Pegasus Knight |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Kumi Tanaka English Melissa Fahn }} Tana (Dana in the Italian version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is the princess of Frelia, and the younger sister of Innes. Profile Tana joins the army in order to accompany her friends and older brother to war, having trained under Syrene and Vanessa. The circumstances vary depending on which path you take: in Ephraim's path, she runs away from home and is captured when she was tracking Ephraim's group after they leave Frelia, but in Eirika's path, she directly goes to Eirika and asks to join her troops. Tana is cheery, sociable, a little naïve and appears to harbor a crush on her old friend Ephraim, although she envies Ephraim and Eirika's close sibling relationship and wishes her own relationship with the stoic, arrogant Innes was closer. Her happiness and sociability seem to spread to others, as she is able to become friends with Marisa even though she is noticeably unsociable; this is also seen in Ephraim's path, when she recruits the angry and hurt Cormag by basically sweet-talking him into re-considering his conflicted loyalty to Vigarde as well as his thoughts on Duessel's defection. She also strongly refuses to have people taking care of her, wishing to be seen as more of an adult than a young girl in battle and determined to not let her princess status keep her away from the harsh reality. Her pegasus is named Achaeus, named by Syrene, a pegasus knight, who she seems to idolize and treats her as sort of a mentor towards her. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Stats *Have 8 Strength, 8 Skill, 12 Speed and 7 Defense in the Japanese version **Eirika's route only, comes with no items in Ephraim's route. Growth Rates |65% |45% |40% |65% |60% |20% |25% |} Promotion Gains Choice 1= E +40 }} |-|Choice 2= +40 }} Supports *Eirika *Ephraim *Syrene *Cormag *Innes *Marisa Overall Of the four available flying units in the game, Tana has the highest overall stats, though Vanessa seems to excel more quickly. Promoting her to a Wyvern Knight will give her 3 more points of constitution, which will allow her to wield heavier lances while losing less Attack Speed. She is a much more durable choice than Vanessa as both a Falcon or Wyvern Knight, due to her higher HP and luck, allowing her to take more hits. On the other hand, Vanessa, while having less strength and durability, has higher skill, and slightly higher resistance. Tana's HP and defense early on are negated by her phenomenal speed and luck growths, making her nearly untouchable. Tana is a good option to support Cormag with because of their equal movement and Cormag's fire affinity, which increases her offenses. She can initiate the Triangle Attack with the other two Pegasus Knights, as long as 2 of the three are Falcon Knights, even if she is a Wyvern Knight. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Winged Princess :''The princess of Frelia. Innes's sister. Somewhat naive, but cheery and very sociable. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Vidofnir Moonbow }} Skills |-|Summer's Arrival= ;Noble and Nimble :The princess of Frelia. Innes's sister. She's enjoying her break on a summer beach. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Fruit of Iðunn Rally Speed }} Skills Quotes The Sacred Stones Final Chapter: Heroes :Tana/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Tana, Winged Queen (天かける王女 Tenkakeru Ōjo lit. Soaring Princess) : "Tana lived happily in the prosperous post-war Frelia. She flew to Renais often to visit her dear friend Eirika." ; A Support with Eirika : "Following the war, Tana and Eirika remained the best of friends. They visited one another when time permitted, and as they grew older, their children shared a bond of friendship as close as Eirika and Tana themselves did." ; A Support with Ephraim : "Once Renais was stable again, Ephraim and Tana were wed. Innes protested vocally, but when he saw how happy Tana was, he gave the marriage his blessings. Renais and Frelia are now bound by blood as well as friendship." ; A Support with Cormag : "Cormag returned to Grado to assist in the reconstruction of his country. Shortly after, he left to wander on his own. Tana spent years looking for him. In time, she found him and knighted him in Frelia's service." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Tana is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *In the Beta version of the game, Tana was planned to be a General, but changed to a Pegasus Knight in the final version. She also was not the princess of Frelia, with Amelia in that role instead. *Tana is the only playable princess from The Sacred Stones that is not playable or even seen in Awakening. *In her A support with Ephraim, she will mention that Eirika helped her prepare lunch, even if the player went with Ephraim to Grado, and have yet to reunite with Eirika. **In a similar vein, she can acquire her B support with Eirika without having yet recruited Innes, but their B support starts with Tana upset that Innes told her to go home. *In the Japanese version of her paired ending with Cormag, it mentions that Cormag became her closest aide and she placed immense trust in him. **In their A support, the talk about woodworking was added into the English version. Cormag simply tells her he might disappear and may never have the chance to take up her offer to join Frelia's army. She responds that, if he does disappear, she'll just go out and find him. *Tana shares her Heroes English voice actress Melissa Fahn with Maribelle from Awakening. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters